


delicious gifts

by Darkfromday



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Ignis!, guess who just finished chapters 10-12 today and is sad, that's right ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Even the dour mood won't keep Noctis from recognizing his advisor's special day. (Mild spoilers for episode 9.)





	delicious gifts

“Have you got me?”

“I got you, Specs,” Noctis reassured him, his throat tight. “I promise.”

Of course, it’s not like Ignis couldn’t feel Noctis’ death grip on his arm or hear him breathing close by, but the darkness and lack of _sureness_ must have been tormenting him all the same. It’s why Noctis never let up in saying _I’m here, I got you, I’m here_.

“Chair’s right here.”

Ignis sat, his brow furrowing only slightly. “Where are the others?”

“Prompto and Gladio are getting more potions. I told ‘em we’d be along in a bit.”

“Oh? What’s the delay?”

Noctis sat in the closest Coleman chair, taking both of his advisor’s hands in his. “A surprise.”

Ignis gave a confused _hmmm_.

“Don’t tell me you forgot what day it is! February seventh!”

It took him a moment, but Noctis had learned over the past week that Ignis’ face _would_ still light up when he was pleased or surprised, or even when he was reminded of something important. This moment where he recalled his own birthday was no exception.

“It… hadn’t crossed my mind.”

Noctis snorted. “Well, _we’d_ never forget.”

“Pray tell then, what _is_ my surprise…?”

“Hold up a sec—”

Ignis complied, leaning back carefully in his chair, and Noctis used the faint creaking accompanying the move to disguise his swift retrieval of the mouthwatering dish waiting just on the other side of their camp this morning.

“…Got it. Happy birthday, Ignis.”

“You prepared something for me?” Ignis’ nose twitched and so did his lips. “Shall I prepare a blizzard spell for the stove?”

“Ha, ha.”

Noctis handed his advisor a fork and then stepped back, watching every expression as Ignis sliced off a piece of chiffon cake and pressed it between his lips. The moment he smiled, it was like the tardy sun had finally risen.

“Noct, is this…”

“Yeah, one of your favorites. Not—really a proper form of appreciation for you always being there and—and having my back, but—”

His own grunt cut him off. Ignis had inhaled the small slice just that quickly and felt around until he could pull Noctis into a tight hug.

“ _Thank you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I played chapters 10-mid 13 today for the first time and I'm very sad now. Much crying.
> 
> Happy birthday, Ignis. You'll always be my fave.


End file.
